


Broken inside

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot about Johanna Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken inside

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic written in second person POV, and English is not my first language, so tell me if you'll find any mistakes.

You were broken inside. But not just a little bit broken - you were shattered into thousands of pieces, not able to connect ever again.   
You remember that day, when everything changed. You were only a teenager, so young and so innocent. It all seems to be so far away now.  
And then that weird-colored women had chosen your name out of so many of others. At first you wanted to cry, you wanted to say "no". But sadness had turned into angriness and you wanted to scream. You wanted to kill those people, you wanted to take time back.  
But you were always the intelligent one. You immediately chose a strategy, which seemed to be perfect.   
And you had let the tears fall. You put a mask on: a mask made of weakness. Because who would pay attention to a girl, that desperately didn't want to leave her home?  
You went into the train, still crying, with all those people: that colorful woman, your mentor and the other tribute (now you don't even remember his name). And you started to pretend. You watched your previous home, District Seven, from the train's window, not letting anyone see what you feel. You showed them another version of yourself.   
When you reached the Capitol, your eyes were red and puffy. But that was the whole point. And then you kept hiding in the shadows, not letting anyone pay too much attention to you. You almost didn't train, you got low number of points and you started crying during the interview. Perfect.  
And then there was the arena. You decided not to join the bloodbath, and instead you just quickly took a backpack and went to look for the water.   
You stayed on the trees for almost whole games. You were hunting, you had the water, but you had never let anyone notice you. You had let everyone else kill each other, watching from afar. You practically disappeared from the arena. But when there were only few tributes left, you stopped being invisible. And you just killed them all, without a blink of an eye.   
Then, that voice from the sky announced, that you won The Hunger Games. You, the "weak" Johanna Mason from District 7.  
And you came back to your home. Everything was supposed to be perfect from that moment. But it was not.   
You came into your house, calling your parents. You haven't seen them already, so you were sure they were there.   
When you walked in, you immediately noticed, that something was wrong. Everything was covered with dust, as if it wasn't touched at all. That was weird – her mother always kept the house clean. A mess like that wasn't casual thing there.   
So you walked deeper and you saw, that the whole house was like that. And then, you saw blood on the floor. It was dry, apparently left there over one week ago. The mystery started to solve in your mind, but you were not sure if you wanted to know the result.   
"Hello? Is anybody out here?" you asked, your voice trembling a little bit.   
You never got the answer.   
You went to your neighbors and you asked if they known what happened. They said that once the Peace Keepers went to your house, but they didn't know anything else.   
And that's when you realized: your parents were dead.   
You fought the urge to scream and you ran to your friends house. It was empty, just like yours.  
Then you returned to your house and you laid on your bed, letting yourself cry. The tears were streaming down your face. You lost everything, the Capitol killed your family and friends. There was no one left you loved anymore.   
You never cried again, in your whole life.   
The Games destroyed you. It really did. And you started wearing a mask. No one would ever know about your past. And even though you look like you are self-confident, you are not.   
You are broken inside.


End file.
